the_kingdom_of_lorrainefandomcom-20200214-history
House of Valois d'Anjou
The House of Valois d'Anjou '''(FR: ''Maison de Valois d'Anjou) ''is the present reigning house of the Kingdom of Lorraine, as well as the last remaining branch of the French royal house of Valois. They came to rule Lorraine in 1434, with the marriage of René d'Anjou and Isabelle d'Ardenne, Duchess of Lorraine. René was also King of Naples from 1435 until 1442, a title he claimed for the rest of his life after being deposed. Upon his return to Lorraine, he proclaimed the Kingdom of Lorraine in 1444, allowing him to keep his royal dignity. On top of these, he also claimed the titles of King of Naples and Jerusalem. Over time, through military force and strategic marriages, the Kings of Lorraine built up a large power base in Western and Central Europe, their sovereignty becoming respected and them becoming undoubtedly the richest monarchs in Europe, for a time. They became the last legitimate branch of the House of Valois in 1589 with the extinction of the House of Valois d'Orléans d'Angoulême. The house is considered one of the most prestigious European dynasties, thanks to their long history and their connection to the esteemed Capetian dynasty, which has undoubtedly been the most consequential dynasty in European history. As well as this, they are the last remaining representatives of the esteemed House of Valois. In addition, they also hold a title which can trace its roots back almost a millenium (to the Kingdom of Lotharingia) and have made numerous links and connections with other European royal dynasties. They are, however, best known for their hubris and sense of superiority even toward other rulers. This pride and ambition has served the Angevins well, though, given that it earned them many royal dignities. History '''Foundations The House of Valois itself was founded by Charles de Valois, the third son of Philippe III of France. He married Marguerite d'Anjou, the daughter of Charles II of Naples, of the senior House of Anjou. Their son would become Philippe VI of France in 1328, upon the death of the last direct Capetian King Charles IV. Marguerite brought the counties of Anjou and Maine to the House of Valois. Philippe VI would be succeeded by his son, who would become King Jean II, most notorious for his failures during the Hundred Years' War and essentially willingly giving himself up to English captivity. Jean II's second son, Louis, was invested with the Duchy of Anjou, the County of Anjou and the County of Maine, the holdings his great-grandmother Marguerite had brought into the fold. This created the third Angevin lineage, the House of Valois d'Anjou. Preceding it had been the elder House of Anjou, which was non-Capetian and the senior Capetian House of Anjou. Neapolitan Claims Louis was adopted by Jeanne I of Naples, the last Neapolitan Queen of the senior Angevin line. It is believed that Jeanne intended to leave the Neapolitan throne to Louis d'Anjou, but the throne was taken by Charles d'Anjou-Durazzo, who became Charles III. Charles had heard that the legal heir to Naples, Louis, was setting out on an expedition and, as a result, he had Queen Jeanne strangled in prison and seized the throne for himself. Charles III himself was later assassinated in 1386, dying of wounds he sustained in the attempt. By this point, however, Louis had died in 1384. His son became Louis II d'Anjou, also taking on his claims to the Kingdom of Naples. Upon the death of Charles III, his son Ladislaus d'Anjou-Durazzo succeeded to the Neapolitan throne. Ladislaus was a minor, which led to Louis II rising up against him to seize the throne of Naples. Antipope Clement VII crowned Louis King of Naples, though much of Christendom recognised Ladislaus as King of Naples. Louis was able to hold on to the city of Naples itself, keeping Ladislaus out of his seat of power. Louis was eventually pushed out of Naples by numerous revolts and the forces of King Ladislaus putting increasing pressure on him in Naples. WIP Category:House of Valois d'Anjou Category:Royal Family Category:Capetian Dynasty Category:Lorrainer Nobility Category:14th Century House Foundations